vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144610-morning-coffee-21st-of-october-2015-hoverboard-hump-day
Content ---- We got bacon on bacon on bacon on bacon on bacon on Vanilla. | |} ---- ---- Best I can do is cubacon in wildstar for now. Drop by Bomba's ingame ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Here's a meal perfect for your salt mate :) I just put myself up for the housing contest, I'm a lil shy about it! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh, I'm sorry, I really wasn't being salty. I had got into the office. I tuned in here and before I could even find today's thread, my phone rang. I typed that while listening to a client rattle on about some new brand of honey ham they were going to push over the holidays. They sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher to me (wah-wah-WAH-wah wah-WAAHH-wah wah-wah-wah) :lol: I just banged out a quick thanks, because now I have to go focus for the remainder of the day, on stuff like this: ... and not on what I'd rather be doing. Which is basically, not working. ;) Edited October 21, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- ---- As a chef I take that as such a compliment <3 Morning Lich! Glad to see you posting here. Love it when newbies come and say hi ^_^ You'll find the right class for you soon! There's a lot to choose from hehe! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I already have one. I hated being a barista at the local theatre here. Was mostly standing around doing nothing all day. Boring! :P | |} ---- Glad you took it as a compliment! Was meant to be ^.^ . Yeah, glad to be here. I've always been one to enjoy being apart of forum communities no matter what I am involved in. It usually is a great way to meet people. | |} ---- That's the real, sole reason for Morning Coffee. We're a community-building service, provided free of charge! I do think that after one reaches the 500 Posts in Morning Coffee, we should get an exclusive skin that turns all our weapons into coffee cups and giant donuts. Spellslinger Version Stalker Version Engineer Version Either that or a barrista uniform. Edited October 21, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- ---- Don't worry! We will keep in touch with you even if we have to hunt you down :P going overseas with a job looks great on a resume, just sayin'. Maybe you could make a Freebot account on the EU servers and play with Niliana :wub: that would be totally awesome sauce eh? | |} ---- Love the ideas but what about people like me who enjoy Warriors? We need a giant coffee bean of doom to swing around O_O! Also I love the community thing. Although I do hope for this game to grow bigger and more people to come to us (and fixed servers so we don't implode.) I enjoy small, closer knitt communities, which is why i like forums so much. Hell, even on league of legends forums, on a game THAT big I can still name about every regular who attends there and love 'em all. It's just a nice break from the Massive part of MMO and it's the best way I find to make friends, share stories and find concrete information. So yeah, glad you guys do this and I am glad to be apart of it. Side note: I can't upload a picture for some reason. I'm sad. i want to look pretty :'( | |} ---- Coffee. Now available in Warrior size. and mustn't leave out the Medics. Edited October 21, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- ---- o_o..... http://www.reactiongifs.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/joker.gif Edited October 21, 2015 by Faded Lich | |} ---- ---- I totally get this. I decided to become a lawyer instead of chef because Chefs work crazier hours in environments that are incredibly physically taxing. And lawyers already work some crazy hours so. | |} ---- Thanks! I'll be sure to post it when I finish. It just takes time and a LOT of failures to learn. I could probably test into a doctorate at project failure at this point. :P I joined a circle for candy which has worked pretty well. Some of the discussions in that circle... as it turns out you get some colorful types when everyone's common interest is candy. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's not a "problem" ... around my office, that's just "another weekday morning in the art department." | |} ---- ---- Hahahaha gief some of those starbucks :D Alt z or ctrl alt z, one of those can't remember, been on photoshop all day | |} ---- ALT-Z toggles the UI on and off. Edited October 21, 2015 by Shendorion | |} ---- *Hit's the like button* Haha, I don't see a problem there :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- That tea looks like sewer water, down south here so gotta have my raspberry tea (with a lot of raspberries) if I am going to have tea at all :). | |} ---- Do I see cinnamon? :O ....good man good man. | |} ----